Loving A Winchester
by x- Fate -x
Summary: When Dean Winchester meets a girl working at a bar, and ends up saving her from werewolves...the last thing he expected was to fall in love with her, and she didn't expect to fall in love with him. This is their story, Dean and Kris'.


Chapter 1: The Day I Met Dean Winchester

I sat at the chair in the break room, running a hand through my long blonde hair. I only had five minutes left on my break, than I had to get back to work at the bar. It had been a long day, and I was off in two hours. I sighed, re-braiding my hair and pulling my jacket off. I stood up and adjusted my small top and walked back out to the bar. "I'm back." I said to my co-worker, she smiled and nodded at me.

As I grabbed a towel to wipe down the area in front of me I noticed two males walk in and head towards the bar. I looked up with a smile, and nodded hello to the males. "Hi what can I get you two?" The taller male looked to the slightly shorter one, than back to me. "Two beers please." He said in a polite manner, I smiled and turned to get the beers.

"Sammy go get a table, I'll grab the beers." The shorter male said to the taller one. "Alright Dean." The one called Sammy turned and went to get a table, leaving Dean standing in front of me. "That'll be six fifty." I said with a smile, Dean pulled out a ten and laid it on the bar. "Keep the change beautiful." He flashed a smile and grabbed the beers, walking to the table.

I blushed slightly, taking the ten and putting it in my till and pocketing the change. As the end of my shift neared, I noticed Dean watching me closely. I looked to my co-worker and whispered into her ear. "Oh god he is so cute!" I gushed, smiling as I waved at him. "You should so ask him out for a bite to eat Savannah!" She said to me, nudging my side. I blushed and shook my head. "Yeah right! I have to walk home, besides I doubt he'd want to eat with me."

She shook her head and went to clock out, I followed suit soon after her. It was about one thirty, and I had to walk ten miles to my apartment in the dead of night. I went into the breakroom and grabbed my black leather jacket. I slipped it on over my shirt, and grabbed my purse. "Bye guys!" I called as I exited the bar, and headed towards the front doors. I noticed Dean was talking to Sammy, and soon both of them stood.

I walked outside and zipped up my jacket, holding the strap of my purse close to my chest. I started walking as I heard the bar doors open behind me. "Hey Miss! Wait a second!" It was Dean I think, I turned to look at him. "Yes? Did I drop something?" I asked. He ran up to me and extended his hand, "Names Dean, Dean Winchester." I smiled, taking his hand and shaking it. "Savannah Michelson. Pleasure."

Dean shoved his hands into his pockets as Sammy walked up, "This is Sam, my brother." I nodded to Sam, with a smile. "What can I help you boys with?" I said as I hefted my purse onto my other arm. Dean took a step closer, smiling. "Well how about you let me walk you home for starters. Its night, and a pretty girl like you shouldn't be out alone." I blushed, looking to the ground.

"Really, its no big deal. I walk home every night..." I said softly as I turned to start walking again, "But if you want...you can walk with me, Dean." I heard footsteps behind me, and turned my head to see Dean catching up with me. "Sammy, I'll meet you at the hotel." He tossed a set of keys to his brother before turning to me. "Lead the way beautiful."

I started walking in the direction of my apartment complex, "So Dean, what brings you to our little town?" I asked as I glanced up at him. "Well, my brother and I are just passing through.." Dean said in a hushed tone, he seemed on edge about something as he stepped closer to me. I blushed of course and dropped my gaze to the ground, "Nothing eventful ever happens here in Boise."

Dean chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "We'll see about that. So Savannah, thats a nice name." He said as he looked at me. "Its one I go by, my middle name is Kristen." He stopped walking, reaching out to take hold of my shoulder. I blinked, and looked up at his serious face. "We have company..." He said in a whisper, I looked around and spotted two males a few feet away.

"Are you alright Dean?" I said in a whisper of my own, a slight hint of worry in my voice. Before he could respond, he was pulling me behind his form and pulling out a gun. "Hey dirtbags you ain't getting this one." I stared wide eyed as the two males snarled and came towards us. Dean fired off a shot, hitting one square in the chest. The male howled as he fell to his knees.

The other male growled and than I swear I was going crazy. The male started to transform into a beast, it grew claws and his body became covered in fur. I screamed, and Dean started firing at the beast as it charged at us. Before it reached us it dropped to the ground bleeding, Dean grabbed my hand and started running. I could only follow suit, and we ran all the way to the corner.

Dean pulled me down the street and into an ally, I pulled away and clutched my purse to my chest as I stared at him. "What the hell was that?! Why did it change form?! Who the hell are you?!" I was scared, tears were spilling down my cheeks. Dean placed his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Where is your apartment Savannah?" I pointed to the complex across the street.

"Gimme your keys, and hurry." He said as he held out his hand, I obeyed and dropped my keys into his hand. He pulled me along to the complex and opened the doors, I led him to my unit and he unlocked it. We went inside and he locked the door, than turned to look at me. I freaked than, my body swaying before finally falling onto my knees.

"Dean...what the hell?!" I screamed, as he knelt in front of me and pulled me against his chest. My whole body was shaking and I was freaked out about everything. His phone rang, he pulled it out and answered it. "Yeah Sammy, two werewolves...get rid of the bodies quick. I'm at her apartment now." He hung up and looked at me, "Calm down alright, your gonna be okay."

I could only nod as Dean lifted me off the ground and led me to my couch, I sat on it and realized I was shaking. Dean was gone into the kitchen, and back with a glass of water. "Savannah those were werewolves, and they were after you. Any reason why you can think of?" He asked as I took the water and sipped on it, I shook my head. I set my purse down and pulled off my jacket. "I don't know..."

He nodded and sat next to me, setting his gun on the table. "I'm not gonna hurt you, but I think you already know that." I nodded, sipping my water. "I'm a hunter, and I hunt the bad guys and save the good ones." Dean explained as he watched my face for a reaction, I only nodded. "So why me?" Was all I could whisper.

"Now that is what my brother and I are gonna figure out. But someone needs to stay with you...is that alright?" Dean asked as he looked at me. I nodded, and stood up finally getting my footing back. "You can stay on the couch, if that'll work for you." I said, walking to the kitchen to make some food for us. "I don't have much...but I can heat up some pizza?" Dean grinned, "Pizza's my favorite."

I nodded and heated it up, bringing it out on one dish for us to share. I set the plate down on the coffee table and sat on the couch next to him. "Well Dean, explain why the werewolves were after me, if you can." I said as I grabbed a slice of pizza and started munching on it. Dean picked up a slice as well. "I don't know yet, but when I do I'll protect you. Alright?" I nodded, believing what he said.

As we finished off the pizza, I yawned slowly. "You should get some rest...I'll keep an eye out on things." Dean said softly, as he got comfortable on my couch. I stood up and walked into my bedroom, taking one last look at Dean Winchester sitting on my couch. My life went from normal to freakishly different in the course of a night. Hey at least there was a cute guy sitting on my couch watching over me.

"Goodnight Dean." I called as I started shutting the door to my bedroom. "Goodnight Savannah." Dean called back, and that was the last of our conversation for the night. I yawned and climbed into my bed still dressed. Tomorrow would be a better day, at least I hoped it would. At least I could sleep at ease, knowing that nothing would get me.

I pulled the covers up over my face and drifted off into a light sleep, I could still hear Dean in the living room. It sounded like he was cleaning up the dishes, but all the noise drifted into the background as sleep drowned over me. Morning would come sooner than I knew, but for now I let the peacefulness of sleep take me down.

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this one, its my OC Savannah and Dean pairing! I like it, lemme know what you guys think so far!**


End file.
